Eyes of Angels
by Xcim
Summary: The demon prince had trouble growing accustomed to the vile and heartless gestures made towards him, but he did. As the King of Suna his goal is to show his enemies his true power. Yet his past seeks to remind him of the beauty in things other than gore and tragedy...remind him through the girl he marked, the girl who would marked him forever. The question is...who is she?
1. Chapter 1: Marked

Chapter 1: Marked

**"Get away, demon boy!"**

**"You're such a little beast!"**

**"Don't kill me, you freak!"**

**"Get out of here!"**

_Just keep running._

Tree after tree blew past into the green blur and Gaara's feet began to ache. It was effortless and the huge tons of lead at his ankles only fueled his frustrations. _What was wrong with me?_

Each one of those voices made his brain feel like acid were being poured on it. His body could take no more. His skin burned from the blazing rays of the Suna sun, he felt helpless as flashbacks repainted themselves in his mind and the rest of the world became blank canvas. It was only took moments before darkness took him that he heard the faint sounds of small footsteps edging towards him and he realized he wasn't even running anymore.

* * *

_"I've finished now." The young redhead said in a low voice as he put down his brush and untied his apron._

_"Why, Your Highness!, it's beautiful." His mentor said as she approached the painting he had drawn of a goddess-like woman with a meadow of flowers adorning her._

_"Who is that there?" The old woman asked._

_"My mother." He answered quickly while staring emotionlessly at the canvas._

_"Oh." The old woman said attempting to reinterpret the art. "Your mo-"_

_"May I go now?" He interrupted. He hated it when people talked about his mother, even mentioning her. It only made him hate himself more for taking her life when she gave him his life. He would prefer to not even hear her name, less he become reminded of how she shall never respond when it is called again._

_"Yes you may." _

_He immediately grabbed his teddy bear from the table near the door and left without another word. The sun was scorching as Gaara walked along the sandstone path to the swings, dragging his small teddy bear with him. There was a small playground near the castle and when the redhead was finished with his studies he would go there to daydream and just be alone. He was always alone._

_For a few minutes he just sat on the swing and kicked his feet gently while staring at the sky. When he saw a cloud that looked like the figure of a woman he would wonder if that was what his mother truly looked like. If he ever saw a pretty flower or fine jewelry he would think of her and the things she might have liked. The mind of a six-year-old is indeed full of imagination but not always bright with sunshine. The clouds continued to dance along the sky until a small purple ball rolling towards him caught his attention._

_He stared at it as it stopped at his feet. He had never been able to play with a ball. Somehow others saw it dangerous to ever give him on to play with. He had seen others play with them, even use them as a beacon for companionship. His eyes rose to the group of kids not too far away in the direction it rolled from. He had heard their giggles and bubbly laughter from a distance, yet he held no real desire to go over there._

_"Hey sorry about that. Can you-" A brown-haired boy started, stopping as he made eye contact with the redhead. Understanding what he was beginning to ask, Gaara got down from the swing and picked up the ball at his feet. It was rubbery and vibrant. He began to talk small steps toward them with a small grin, hoping it would encourage his good intentions._

_"This is yours?" He mentally yelled at himself for not being able to muster more than a whisper as he approached them. They should be able to let him play with them, if he was nice enough. The boy took a few steps away from him though._

_"Get away, It's beast boy!" They boy said and Gaara's grin sank. They all ran, screaming at the top of their lungs. Their screaming struck cords within his heart._

_"Wait!" He begged. "Please! Here's your ball! I promise, I won't ask to play with you!" They wouldn't listen, his words only drove them into further panic. Out of desperation, Gaara manipulated his sand and caught the wrist of a young girl with blonde curls. She tried escaping frantically but the sand had a strong grip. She let out a high-pitched, ear shattering scream that made him cover his ears instantly. His sand immediately let go and as he opened his eyes everyone was still running, growing smaller in sight from the distance they put between them._

_"He'll kill you!"_

_"Just run."_

_"Don't go near him."_

_He stood there for a while just staring at the ball at his feet. His small shoulders began to shake as he sobbed. Gaara balled his hands into fists. Pain, confusion, and anger were written on his small features. He didn't know what it was but something within him told him to get away and before he knew it the playground was far behind him. At some point he felt a tug at his heart and before darkness could claim him he could see the faint image of a woman smiling in the clouds._

* * *

Gaara slowly opened his eyes, though his muscles felt as if he has tried to tear open the gates of Suna with his small hands. Almost instantly he could smell the faint scent of honey and lavender. _I died? _He blinked rapidly as his eyes adjusted to the rays of sunlight peeking through the trees. As he turned his face, oceanic green clashed with crystal lavender.

It felt like an eternity had pasted while they just stared at each other. Gaara laid there with a girl looking to be almost his age, perhaps a little younger, leaning over him. She was so small Gaara almost thought she was a toddler. Her hair was dark, almost the color of ink with natural midnight highlights within, it was cut short at her neck. She had porcelain skin that was smooth-looking with a slight pinkish dust at her cheeks. He had never seen anyone with such a complexion, even his skin tone couldn't compare. Gaara just couldn't stop looking as her eyes, they were large and pale, so pale they looked white under such lovely lashes. She was unreal. Like a doll. Compared to everything he had seen so far in his brief life, she looked exotic, strange, and foreign. _Is this what all angels look like? _

He didn't understand how he could just sit there. His ears could hear the hard pounding of her heart, which was a fast as his.

He quickly caught movement from her and he flinched away as she lifted her arm to his face. He knew what she was doing, he ever let anyone touch there. Anyone who ever touched it hurt him. Well...his uncle did..._She can't do anything to bad, right?_ His thoughts weren't convincing him too well.

Her face flushed, her blush deepened its color. She could see that he was uncomfortable, not trusting her voice at the moment, she lightly patted his arm. For a reason unknown to him, the gesture relaxed his small tensed body but he remained cautious. She bit her lip and brought her hand to the symbol on his forehead and traced it the fine red ink in his skin with her tiny fingertip. _Her fingers are soft..._

Gaara's breathe caught and he would have gasped if he hadn't been so shocked, he could see the faintest smile make its way to her lips. No one had ever smiled, or felt joy around him. The small curve of her lips brought a red tinge to his cheeks. Gaara just kept his eyes on her arm as he tried to focus on concealing the small shadows of pink across his cheeks.

Suddenly she jerked her finger back as if something burned her. _Oh no she's gonna leave now_. She felt tingling sensations run through her arm as she just examined it, Gaara's eyes soon followed and they both looked at her hand as small markings appeared around her wrist. Tiny kanji symbols appeared around her hand and up her arm. Gaara's eyes widened as he saw the black symbols contaminate her lovely and no longer scarless skin. He immediately looked to her in guilt. She, however, seemed to be in awe then looked to him in wonder.

"I...I'm sorry." He said trying not to move should she feel frightened and go away, not realizing he had broken the silent encounter they were having. He didn't want her to leave, but it made him wonder..._where were her wings?_

"Um...a-are you o-okay?" She asked in a soft musical voice.

He looked to her in shock, she only shifted closer to him a little.

"You're asking me if I'm ok?... Do people still feel hurt after dying?" He raised a brow.

"Well I- w-wait... dying?!"

"Am I not dead?' She shook her head quickly. "You're not an angel?" She blushed but still shook her head. "Are you afraid of me?" She stopped and look at his in confusion but then voiced her answer this time.

"No I-I-I'm not."

"Does that hurt?" He pointed to her arm.

"No I l-like it actually, it's very c-cool. Um...did that hurt?" She said pointing to the kanji on his forehead. He couldn't remember a time when it didn't, from the evening it appeared he had always felt pain. No matter if it was a slight ting or a burning sensation, there was always discomfort. He slowly nodded. "A lot?" He gave a curt nod.

"Oh. My m-mommy always k-kisses the places that h-hurt a lot."

As if foreshadowing her actions, he watched as she moved closer to him and rested her hand on his shoulder. _She won't-_ Before he could finish his thought Gaara felt small surge of heat in the small place, it was only after she distanced herself did he realize her extremely soft lips had been on his forehead. He could no longer feel pain there...only warmth. When she pulled back her face was anything but pale. _Her face matches my hair._

'Uhh..b-better?" She asked nervously. He nodded slightly, still feeling the heat from where her lips were only moments ago. He resisted the urge to touch the tingling spot. "Th-that's good! I uh...saw y-you here on the gr-ground and I w-wanted to help...You were cr-crying."

Gaara stiffened, he realized that he had never wiped away his tears. In fact, he could feel his face begin to itch as the tears began to dry. However, he was a boy after all, and he had his pride. Scowling at her, he wiped his face frantically. When he was satisfied, he gave her a look of indifference.

"I was not." He huffed. "I'm a boy and boys don't cry." She didn't seem affected by his words at all, she only stared at him._ Why is she looking at me like that?_

"Why don't they?" He shrugged. He watched the emotions pass through her eyes, those large eyes held no real fear of him. "Um...w-would...you like to...b-be my friend?" Gaara thought he would start crying again. She wanted to be his friend..._his friend_. He nodded frantically. She blushed but flashed him the most beautiful smile he had ever seen. He gave her a confused expression as she got up, only to gaze in shock as she held her hand out to him shyly.

"I'm glad I have a fr-friend with r-rosy hair." He paused for a moment and took hold of her tiny hand, their tiny fingers interlinking. To him, he had always thought his hair color as bloody but she compared it to...a rose. He felt the urge to cry tears of joy.

"I'm Gaara." He said smiling back, trying to look as friendly as he could.

"That's a nice n-name, who gave it t-to you." She felt her breath hitch as she saw his face fall instantly.

"My mom..."

"Oh. " She shyly rubbed his fingers with her thumb as they walked, not really to sure of where they were going. "Fr-from the way you looked I can guess y-your mom isn't w-with you?" She question, and her answer was a curt nod.

"Um...well...uh what's your name? You haven't told me yet." Involuntarily squeezing her hand slightly.

"Oh. M-my name is..."

* * *

Gaara awoke with a start.

_Damn it. Those dreams still wish to haunt me._ He thought as he stared at the beams of sunlight threatening to peek through his dark curtains. For the past few weeks that same dream has haunted him at night. It had been so many years and he continued to be alienated and feared by his people, those he was destined to one day rule over. He had never seen the girl again. he never got the chance to know her name or probably just forgot it over time. He never forgot her, she merely became a background figure in his mind, an imaginary figure that had only existed in his dreams that could have been his salvation. He wanted to think that she was just a figment of his imagination. He sighed heavily. _I'll have to go see the woman again this afternoon_.

Once he became king he changed, becoming cold and unfeeling, caring only for himself. However under his strict rule the kingdom did prosper.

Gaara felt movement and heard slight mumbling next to him. He turned to look at the other side of the bed and found it occupied. He stared at the back of a golden haired demoness next to him as he tried to recall how and why she was in his bed, and naked as it seemed. Just as he lifted to find his body as bare as the day he was born, she shifted and turned to him.

"Such a good morning isn't it, your majesty?' She said greeting him in a squeaky sultry voice that made cold uncomfortable shivers run down his spine. _Did I fuck her? What the hell was I thinking?_

"It would be better if I did not have to do this so early." He said while running a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Huh? what do you-" she looked offended.

"Why is it that I cannot recall meeting you, let alone having any limb of mine inside you?" He said with hateful venom in his voice. When he took women he made sure that they were of good taste, they obeyed him, and never slept in his bed afterwards.

"Please. Forgive me sire. I just wanted to know what-" Gaara cut off her plea as his long claws sunk into her heart. He sighed in relief.

"Disgusting." He said as he pulled his now bloody black claws from her limp body. He then got up to go to the bathroom and freshen up but paused in his tracks. _Oh shit_. He quickly went back to the lifeless body and moved her hair to the side and checked her neck. _No mark, thank fucking kami_. At least in whatever state of mind she put him in, his subconscious knew what _not_ to do. He turned back around in relief and resumed his daily routine.

He walked out of his bedroom passing many bowing slaves on his way to the throne room.

"Ah, G-Good morning my lord." A mildly frightened maiden said with a blush.

"Hn." He answered not even sparing a glance. _They fear me yet would not even hesitate to bed me._ He tried not to look so frustrated but it was probably another thing that this beast within him over exaggerates. He actually felt sorry for her. She was the slave that cleaned his room, and he had left quite a mess for her.

He had only been King for about a decade or so and it was already waning on him. Sometimes it would just cause him to explode and he wouldn't exactly handle it properly. Kami how he needed to control his temper.


	2. Chapter 2: A Place to Call Home?

**Chapter 2: A Place to Call Home?**

The definition of a king is never laid out in black and white for anyone. However, from history, many gather that a king never truly listens to anyone and is only obliged to take advice from who-so-ever he appoints to give it. Yet Gaara could not understand why he was being forced into countless meetings that made little to know difference. All these men did was just state the obvious.

"Y-your Majesty, the vermilion moon approaches, and you have yet to choose a mate." One of the oldest elders in Suna, Baki, uttered in a pitiful attempt at starting the meeting. _Again, stating the obvious. _Gaara glared remained unfazed. "…a-a-and we the council…" He gestured toward the other eight men in the room. "…we believe that measures should be taken to find one so suitable as to lead beside you."

"Hn." These meetings were the bane of his existence and the stuttering only encouraged him to end a life.

It had been six hundred years since the last vermillion moon. Six hundred years since his parents got married. He is barely twenty-three and now he must prepare for the moon. The vermillion moon approaches when the next ruler in the Sabaku line comes upon his maturity year, the time in which he will cease to age. At that time, he is to take a bride who will not only be his queen but be eternal as well. Should a sovereign Sabaku fail to mate by the vermilion moon, there are consequences.

"We understand that it is beneath you to be bothered with such tr-trivial matters however, all females of high-birth d-d-d-do not meet the requirements. This includes even the ones that are human, my lord." _Whores._

"Out with it," Gaara spat, he could smell the sweat from the man's pores.

"We think it best to search beyond regal blood and into women within our borders." Gaara's eyes scanned the room as all of the men nodded in unison.

"You mean to marry me off to just any nun." His voice deepened in malice.

"N-N-NEVER!" Baki interjected quickly as he rushed from his chair to kneel in front of him. "Any Queen of Suna must hold a sense of dignity, self-control, and the utmost beauty, my liege."

"How long?"

"Beg y-yo" His words were caught in his throat as Gaara took a sharp hold of his collar.

"How long before a bitch meets those requirements?"

Another council member stood and spoke. "My lord, it will take a week or two to survey all of the women of marrying age. A final group should be compiled by the next full moon."

"So be it." Gaara released the man and swift left the room, leaving him gasping for air and the rest released the breath the didn't realize they were holding.

* * *

"When you said we were going someplace different, I thought you meant taller buildings, more traffic maybe. I wasn't anticipating the desert," Hanabi whined as she slugged behind her sister. The Sun showed not mercy to their no longer snowy skin and the grains of sand beneath her feet burned the soles of her shoes. Though the winds were supposed to help, they only forced more heat upon them and carried light grains that would constantly get in their eyes.

"We are almost there."

"What is there?" The girls had seen nothing but sand dunes for hours since leaving home. Hanabi had to admit that she would have preferred the endless forests of Konoha than these barren lands.

"Suna."

If the lack of water weren't enough to dry her mouth, that single word surely did. Hanabi froze. "Suna? As in the land of blood sand? Whose ruler would chop off our hands just to use our nails as toothpicks?!"

"I'm sure he has toothpicks, Hanabi." Hinata rolled her eyes as she kept moving.

"You're not denying the handless Hanabi part, Hinata," she said and she rushed to keep up. She got close enough to hear a sigh.

"We just need to get to shelter and out of the sun," she said ignoring her sister. She was pleased, however, that the heat wasn't getting to her head enough to block her charisma.

"I'll say. But your cloak of a hair shield just about everything but your face. Even your bangs cover your forehead!"

"It's not my fault you like cutting your hair, Hanabi."

"Yeah well—" Hanabi froze. The two girls stood as they struggled to make out what was in front of them. Despite the vision altering heatwaves, Hinata smiled in relief.

"It's the gates." The girls kept a pep in their step as they made in through border control and headed straight for the marketplace. The hustle and bustle of the streets brought pure nostalgia to the girls; it was just like home. As they passed the stand they watched as barters were made, prices shouted, kids plotting to steal, mothers rounding up the kids while still attempting to get good deals.

"So we have enough to stay in our usual hotel for six months but I think we should spend our money wisely and not luxur—Hanabi!" Hinata turned to see her sister exchanging a substantial amount of coins for what looked to be a cup of water. Grabbing her sisters had before the exchange could be made, Hinata pulled her away from the stand.

"Whaaat? I'm thirsty!" Hanabi huffed as she fell into step with her sister.

"Quenching your thirst is worth forty bucks?" Hinata reprimanded. Hanabi sulked in defeat. "As I was saying, if we just find a comfortable hostel we can make do for a little over a year."

"Okay. Where would that be?" Hanabi asked, dodging little kids chasing a dog.

"I may be of service."

Both brunettes turned to see a woman sitting at an extended bar, weaving. She looked old enough to be considered a grandmother. Her hair kept in a very long silvery braid. She turned to face them and Hinata blinked. Her eyes were like black holes pulling her in. She was beautiful, in an ancient sense. The woman smiled.

"We would appreciate a place to stay. This should be good for a long period of time, right?" Hinata asked as she placed a velvet satchel next to the woman. The woman's slender fingers reached and she took a peak inside. She closed the satchel and looked to the both of them before speaking.

"How long do you need, dears?" Her voice remained even and low.

"Not long, just a couple months," Hanabi mumbled.

"Alright." The girls exchanged smiles of relief. "Keep the money." Relief bled into confusion.

"There's no charge?" They said in unison.

The woman just shook her head. "The company will do." She beamed at them, getting up from her seat.

Hanabi shrugged. "Works for me," she said as she started to follow the woman. Hinata couldn't shake the feeling she got from the woman, whether it was good or bad, but she followed.

* * *

"The rooms are upstairs; each has their own corresponding bathroom. I serve dinner at nightfall and enjoy nightly strolls so don't be alarmed if you fail to see me in the evening. I require not a penny from you, only that you keep your areas clean and that you handle the dishes after dinner. Now, the clothes in the wardrobes should be of your size and the baths are already drawn. Dinner is on the table, if you'll excuse me." The woman's spiel was nearly lost on the girls as she opened the door to a very elegant and polished home. It was quite big and virtuous for a woman who looks to only have little.

"Wait." Hinata spoke as the woman reach for a cane and cloak by the door. The woman paused. "How did you—"

"Some questions should be left unsaid, Hinata." Hinata's jaw dropped.

"It's not nightfall yet. How coming you're leaving?" Hanabi asked, completely ignoring her sister's concern.

"I need to run some errands before I take my stroll."

"Okay." With that the woman left and Hanabi walked to the sink to wash up. Hinata was hot on her heels.

"You're just going to trust her? Just like that?" She crossed her arms in annoyance and disbelief as her sister sat at the table and began digging in.

"Why not? She seems nice. Besides we're tired and hungry. And we are kinda dead regardless, don't you think?" Hinata sank at the memory of their home, a home they could never go back to.

"Fine." She joined her sister in the meal and the two prepared for bed. Though there were plenty of rooms with beds, the girls slept in Hinata's room. Hanabi fell sound asleep while Hinata could barely withstand a wink.

* * *

**_Three weeks later…_**

"Hanabi, we have to finish quickly," Hinata said to her sister as they walked along the river.

"It'll only take a few minutes. Thanks for letting me come with you," she replied from a few feet ahead_. How did she get so far ahead_? Hinata usually went alone at these times. In some way she felt content and that didn't change even with her sister with her, though she had a bad feeling about it.

"Uh-huh. Did you find them?" They only had a short time to find the berries and head home. Since Hinata and her sister moved to Suna, her mark had become more irritating. One day, the woman caught Hinata rubbing it continuously and suggested taking some Aronia berries every other day to help. Hinata soon found out that the woman's name was Chijo. It was almost as if she had seen such markings before. This only added to the list in her mind of reasons not to trust that woman. Hinata stared at the marks on her arm. _Did this mean something?_

"I found them!" Hinata was pulled from her thoughts as she heard her sister shout. She quickly caught up.

"Oh good. Now let's just pick enough for a month or so." She said and they began picking. It was dark and they were just about finished. Picking the last of the berries, Hinata heard a sound coming from the bushes and paused. Hanabi must have heard it because she paused as well. They both looked around but didn't see anything.

"Mm mm berries. Are they as sweet as you? I'm sure the King will find out..." Hanabi went wide eyed and whipped around but could only make out a large figure in the dark, blood rushed from her face. Before either of them could move to escape two others revealed themselves. They grabbed the girls and hurled them over their shoulders.

"Ahh! Back off gizzard breath!" Hanabi shouted as she and her sister tried to release their holds.

Hinata felt something heavy hit her head. The last thing she saw before darkness took her were the ocean green berries in the basket.

* * *

"Everything will be fine, Nee-Chan," Hanabi said trying to calm her sister's nerves, Hinata's marked hand was shaking uncontrollably. She felt like the small flames slithering up her forearm were really burning her skin. She grew used to the feeling, there was no way to stop it. There was no way to remove them. There was no way Hinata could be calm. She made it her own responsibility to take care of her sister, since their parents were gone, and now she's doing just the opposite.

Panic set into her veins. They didn't know where they were or how to get back home, even if all of them could leave. They, along with other village girls, were forced to their knees in a line. They were forced to sit and wait while being inspected and interrogated. Hinata didn't care much if she had to be the one that some old and fat, selfish king needed as a new concubine. But Hanabi, she was barely sixteen. She wanted her sister to feel secure and happy even if it would just be for her youth. There was no telling as to what sort of 'work' she would be forced to do, or what would be forced on her. Hinata shook her head of the thought.

"I hope so, Hanabi." She began to fidget with her sleeves as she prayed to whatever God there was that they make it out of here.

The girls were placed in the middle of a large room. They could feel just how hard and cold the stone floor was with every second that passed. Though there weren't any stains in sight, the coppery scent of blood itched their nostrils. Tall pillars that lead to a very high, carved ceiling dwarfed everyone in the room. Not much else could be seen in the room thanks to the minimal light from the torches that were lit around the room.

"Does it still hurt?" Hanabi asked, motioning toward the black blaze that was her sister's hand. She just remembered one day after playing with Konohamaru, her sister came home smiling joyfully... admiring the markings on her hand. Hanabi had passed it off as a neat bracelet, which is what their father probably thought as well, but after some time she soon realized it was stuck on Hinata's skin. As time passed, what was a cool bangle of a tattoo turn to an incomplete sleeve. Hinata grew tired of hiding them for so many years. Though others thought of it to be a curse or some other frightening thing, her sister still took pride in it.

Just as Hinata was about to answer the large burgundy doors in the front of the room opened and she felt her heart drop to the pit of her stomach. A statue couldn't compare to Hinata as some old men walked in followed by a young man with bloody red hair. She couldn't keep her eyes off of him.

The black robes he was clothed in moved in perfect harmony with his body. The robes were a stark contrast with the bloody red strands of hair and the paleness of his skin. Everything was strangely appealing to her. The robes enhanced the lean build of his body and she tried to fight back a blush when she realized she was gawking at him._ He seems so familiar? _She couldn't see his face clearly, but he looked intimidating yet determined from his posture.

"This should be interesting," Hanabi whispered, oblivious to her sister's inner turmoil.

Hinata blinked rapidly as she tried to focus on the matter at hand. _Which one of these men is the king? _The old men were surveying the women while the other just stared out the window. He seemed stressed. _What did he have to stress about? He didn't have to worry about choosing a slave or other trivial matters like the king would._ Just as the thought left her mind, Hinata caught the sight of other girls getting up and fleeing. She looked closely at the women that were being surveyed. They were being dismissed after they gave an answer to the old men. They only left seven girls, including she and her sister. She and her sister waited with anxiety.

"And you?" One of the men asked, finally getting to Hanabi.

"What?"

"Do you have virgin blood?" He asked impatiently. Hanabi paused.

"No." She answered. Hinata looked at her sister in complete bewilderment but before she could do anything, then man spoke up.

"Dismissed." He said with a slight wave of his hand. _That was it?_

"No. She can't leave without me."

"Ah but the matter is simple. Do you have the blood?" Hinata knew if she said yes there was a good chance she would never see her sister again.

"No." With her age she knew it could be believable. _22 years of life, I should know what sex is like right?_

"You may go." Relief flooded Hinata's body as she quickly grabbed her sister's hand and rushed to the doors. But before she could open them...

"Don't even touch it." The words immediately halted Hinata's movements but she kept her eyes on the golden handle, like it would somehow open the door itself. Soon she heard slow footsteps approach them, and her sister's hand began shaking. The footsteps ceased and she turned around while still looking low. "I believe my men were sending out taken maidens, why is it that I still smell purity from one of you?" _One of us?_ _Hanabi wasn't lying…_

He stepped loser to Hinata and sniffed her neck. Now having a look at his face, she could see his sharp and prominent features, strong jaw, well sculpted nose, and aqua eyes that even with such low lighting, proved to be one of the most vibrant she's ever seen. A red tinge scattered across her cheeks but she remained still and only looked at his clothes.

"_Vous êtes le pur_." He said stepping away. _Huh? He can speak different languages?_ He turned to Hanabi. "Leave." He spoke in a deadly tone that made Hinata also shake. Hanabi took a shaky step toward the door but Hinata's grip on her hand tightened. Gaara raised a brow.

Hinata sighed and finally raised her face to look at him. She saw those oceanic green eyes narrow at her. Pale pink lips that were pressed into a hard line. Everything about him seemed precise, he was incredibly handsome...and pissed.

"I-I...If she goes then I go with her," Hinata mentally kicked herself for her lack of confidence at a time like this.

"Who are you to her?" He asked in honest curiosity yet it sounded like impatience.

"I'm her mother."

In a second she felt a strong arm around her waist and she was pulled into a hard body. She gasped as he ran a short claw along her lower lip.

"I could rip out that little tongue of yours for the insolence you have shown me by lying. _ll est assez tentant_." Hinata said nothing and only stared, dumbfounded by how he held and spoke to her.

"Wait!" Hanabi intervened, Gaara glanced at her. "Alright. No she isn't my mother but she has acted like one to me. She's my older sister and we only have each other."

"Hmmm. What is your name?" She turned back to Hinata. She said nothing.

"Hina-" Hanabi swallowed the rest at the deadly glare fixated at her by the intimidating redhead.

"H-Hinata." Hinata spoke in a soft tone, regaining his attention.

"Hinata." An involuntary shiver raked through her body at the way he said her name, accentuating every syllable. "Fine." _Huh? Fine? Was he letting them go? _Hinata heard a sharp snap which gave her a very bad feeling.

That feeling was justified when all the other girls began to run towards them then out the doors, doors that she now knew would not open for her. "Since you are insistent on remaining together, _both_ of you shall stay. You may help around with the chores and what not." He said motioning to Hanabi. "And you." He looked back to Hinata, her breathe hitched. "You're the one I'm keeping." With that he released her and motioned to someone. A brown-haired man came to lead them out of the room, Hinata's eyes never leaving his figure.

* * *

"And here are your quarters."

Hinata's eyes widened when they came up to a pair of large double doors, which were just as elaborately carved as the other doors, only a bit smaller. _I'm a slave, aren't I?_ She thought, confused as to why any where she was supposed to live would have even an elaborate entrance, and she still had yet to even see what the room looked like. Neji, which was the man's name, opened the door for her. He had explained that what the man, who she now knew to be the king, had shown mercy that even he had not seen. Yet there must have been limits to that mercy, because now she had to stay three floors away from her sister. Since they were on their own, the only thing that had ever separated them at night was a pillow. She gave her sister one last hug before watching her follow him down a flight of stairs at the end of the hallway.

The room was very large and decorated with a lot of care, in her opinion. Much like the other room, this one had a high ceiling, though not as many pillars. The bed was not too far from the door, its sheets were black and looked to be made of silk, with an equally as dark comforter, and pillows. It had four dark wooden posts, and a canopy at the top. There were nightstands on each side of the bed. At the other end of the room was a lit fireplace that illuminated the mahogany floors in the room. Hinata looked ahead out the French doors that lead to a balcony and she could see the moon from there. _Is this room really mi-…_ She couldn't finish her thought as the door opened.

_Shit._


	3. Chapter 3: Answer Me

**Chapter 3: Answer me**

Hinata held her breath as the large door inched open. Her delicate brows knitted together as an arm holding a miniature flag slid through the opening. The arm began waving the flag frantically. Though she was still baffled, Hinata let out a sigh of relief.

"Um…" she started.

As she spoke the door opened wider and an arm led to a shoulder then full body. A male body. He was quite tall, and muscular. His lean figure was a sight, but his facial feature held Hinata's attention for a long time. His eyes could put any ocean to shame. His skin was sun kissed, and probably his hair too, considering the vibrant blonde color. The golden looks stood against gravity and only added to the man's height. His face was the perfect reflection of the beach, yet she notices small stands resting on his cheeks. _Whiskers?_

"Hiya! I come in peace." He nervously scratched the nape of his head while flashing pearly whites, Hinata took note of the sharp fangs. "The name's Naruto. And I-"

"Forgive us, Miss. Naruto doesn't listen." Hinata watched as Neji stepped from behind the blonde. With the two men standing next to each other, she could see the stark contrast. Though the men had similar build and physique, Neji had a cooler persona. His long chocolate hair was smooth and repressible. From his lowered eyes, she noticed long and tame lashes. They even dressed differently; Neji in white with a dark green shawl around him and Naruto in black with an orange robe. "Nor does he respect personal space," Neji finished in a reprimanding tone towards Naruto. The blonde sighed and turned to Neji.

"Ah come on Neji, you know the royal pain in th-"

"Naruto!"

Naruto looked back at Hinata. "Heh, sorry. But you know he wouldn't let me meet her."

"With good reason." Neji mumbled but Hinata caught it.

"Um…It's okay." She spoke.

"See!" His smile returned as he sauntered to the couch by the fireplace and sat down leisurely. Neji palmed himself but Hinata giggled. _He's funny. And he actually gets a reaction out of Neji_. She thought as she recalled how stoic the brunette seemed earlier.

"My apologies, Miss. We'll get going now. Naruto…" Neji beckoned as he stepped through the door.

"You go ahead, I'm good here."

"If you don-"

"That alright Neji-san. I appreciate the company." He paused for a moment but nodded and quietly left the room. There was total silence while Hinata felt Naruto's eyes drilling holes through her. Then he finally spoke.

"Welp. Guess you're not much of a talker. Which is cool 'cause I am." He shifted and laid fully against the couch and stared at the ceiling. "So how do you find Suna?" He asked.

Hinata raised a brow. "How do you know I'm not from here?"

Naruto turned to look at her again before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You're precious but I ain't stupid. Your skin is so pale that I would think you're nocturnal. And you have hair that nearly touches your butt, do you not sweat in your sleep?" Ignoring the countless nights when she had to tie her hair up to sleep that just flashed through her mind, Hinata spoke.

"Neji was long hair and pale skin." She mentally scoffed at her whiny tone.

"Good point however, Neji _is_ nocturnal and he cuts his hair before sleeping. It just so happens that it grows back just before sunset." Hinata opened her mouth to say something but was left silent in defeat. "Uh-huh. That's what I thought. Don't worry, I'm not from here either. I've just lived here long enough to not look foreign. Sooo, how do ya find the place?"

"It's alright."

"Hmm. Right. I don't know anyone in their right mind what would come to the Land of Cacodemons. So, next Question. Why would you come here? "

* * *

Hanabi sat in the cold cell and stared at the night sky through the bars of window. She prayed to the stars, moon, and anything beyond them that her sister would be okay. She found her eyes on the constellations often during their childhood. Though Hinata was older, she was also very innocent and too naive. As kids, Hinata would always be second best in their father's eyes when it came to training or learning customs.

**_12 years earlier…_**

_"It's important to have a strong posture so you're able to challenge any intimida—Enough fidgeting!" _

_Hanabi flinched at the outburst but kept her eyes focused on the floor. She could still see her sister out of the corner of her eye. She was in pain. She remembered seeing her sister gardening the day before, but she was practicing her posture…for 6 hours. _

_"Ugh, now shaking. That's enough for today. That will do, Hanabi." Hanabi flinched again. Every approval from their father was only further rejection of her sister. "Useless…" Their father muttered as he left the training room. Hanabi relaxed and crawled closer to her sister. Her small heart ached to see that her sister wasn't shaking in pain but she was holding back tears. _

_"Hina.."_

_"It-It's okay. Go I'll just st-stay here and practice more." _

_Hanabi said nothing, but stayed with her sister until she, too, understood why Hinata was fidgeting._

Memories of their times together rushed through her mind until she heard the cell door open. The low light provided by the torches in the stairwell illuminate a tall figure, a chill ran down her spine when she saw red hair.

"Follow me. You dare make a noise and it will be the last sound you ever make." She heard the vicious tone but felt it like a kick in her gut. Hanabi quickly stood and followed timidly behind him. They walked out of the dark place and to a very vast clearing just outside the walls of the eerie looking castle. Suddenly he stopped and turned to face her. He smirked at her obvious fear.

"Sit." Her legs gave way on the soft grass and she waited for him to kill her. "Hn. Ease your heartbeat. I wouldn't have waste my own energy if I wanted to kill you."

"So why exactly did his majesty want to see me...and in such a place?" She motioned to the dewy blades itching her ankles with sarcasm laced in her tone. She was getting tired of this; she didn't even know if her sister was okay.

"Let's just say I'm curious as to why your own wellbeing hasn't crossed your mind once."

Hanabi's eyes widened. "Can you read minds?" She raised a brow at him.

"Let's just say, yours is not quite so difficult to read." He said in annoyance. "I brought you here to discuss a few things...away from distractions and interruptions."

"Fine. I just hope you can hear me over the exciting crickets." She said crossing her arms.

"Let's start with that attitude of yours. One more displeasing response from you and your sister will have no one left in this world. Understood?"

"Alright, alright. I got it." _Jeez_

"Explain why you're not a virgin." She stared at him as if he had grown a second head. There was no way in hell he actually needed to know anything personal about her, let alone her sex life. "You seemed to have shocked your sister. With you being so close, she should have known. I wish to know why she didn't…especially with your age."

"I'm not a child! And I didn't do it when I was either." She blushed mildly. "It was recently with a boy I grew up with. That's it."

"Hn." He only stared at the endless forest beyond the clearing.

"If this is a discussion, that means I can ask you stuff too right?" He eyed her warily.

"I shall only answer when I find it appropriate." She nodded. "I take it that you have a question."

"Yes I do. Why did you want a virgin? And how did you know I wasn't?"

"That's two questions."

"Will you answer them?"

He narrowed his eyes at her, he could feel a migraine coming on. "I have had attempts at women to seduce me for power or just for the sake of me bedding them. A virgin would not be as motivated by the desire for sex." _How the hell is that going to stop them? Have you looked in a mirror? _His gaze stayed on the trees. It shocked Hanabi that he had just explained that as if he was stating the weather.

"Just hold off on women then…" She muttered to herself, though his keen ears wouldn't miss a syllable.

"And to answer you second question.." He continued. "…I have a _good _sense of smell. I am not human, therefore I am not limited by human capabilities. Out of all the cacodemons, you've heard of the tailed beasts." She nodded slowly. "I'm the Ichibi."

* * *

Hinata had finished dressing a long time ago after Naruto left. She sat on the edge of the chair next to the fire. She still had a cooling blush even after he left. _Will he always make me uncomfortable like that? _She sighed heavily and stared at the half moon from outside.

Looking at it now, it looked like and eye that was slowly opening, like someone waking up from a nap. _I want to wake up too. This dream is nothing but a nightmare._

She got up and walked out onto the balcony. She could remember watching the moon with Hanabi after either of them had a bad dream, Hinata would sing to her until she fell asleep, which was almost instantly. Hinata began to hum to herself when there was a knock on the door. She slowly made her way to the door and hesitantly opened it, if it hadn't been for her anxiety at the moment, she would have fainted.

"Hello dear."

* * *

Hanabi stared at her feet as she processed everything. _So, I'm sitting here with one of the most dangerous beings in this world discussing why he preferred chaste women?! I'm such an idiot._ Her thoughts were interrupted by a husky chuckle. Hanabi looked next to her, only to find said demon peal of laughter.

"What's so funny?"

"The predicaments that humans put themselves in is quite amusing, yours particularly."

"Oh yeah, so is a demon king who is scared of women who want to fuck him." In a flash, Hanabi found herself on her back with Gaara over her with his elongated claws at her throat.

"I believe I said I wanted to avoid them. Do not make stupid assumptions that could cost you your life. I let you speak more freely than others, don't mistake mercy for kindness." He returned to his previous position just as fast, leaving Hanabi dumbfounded. "I only have one last question before you go."

"Go? Where?" She sat up quickly.

"I'm sending you back where you came from."

"No. I either stay or Hinata comes with me."

"Did you just give me an ultimatum?" She gulped and shook her head dejectedly.

"Now, tell me why her eyes are different from yours." _He's not going to ask about her marks. _Hanabi looked confused at a moment but then it dawned on her. _He didn't see them._

"You mean why there's has a slight tinge of lavender..."

"Hn."

"That I don't know, she was born with them."

"Very well." He quickly stood and began walking back. "Wait at the front gate. Someone will be there to take you."

Hanabi nodded fighting back tears. _Please be safe Hinata._

* * *

"Miss Chijo. What are you doing here?" Hinata opened the door widely so the old women could enter.

"I heard that you two were brought here with a few maidens. I wanted to see if you were alright." She said entering and sitting at the fire.

"I'm fine." Hinata thought for a moment "They just let you come up here?" Hinata asked sitting next you her.

"Ha. Sweetheart, I'm the head caretaker here. I cared for the king since he was a child." She laughed. Hinata's jaw dropped completely.

"Where did you think I went when I left you and your sister at home?"

"Uh...well I thought you worked in the market if not then your….strolls." she said finally realizing.

"Gods no, I wouldn't let my knowledge on medicine and other things go to waste on selling fish and fruits." Even in such a situation she was glad Lady Chijo was here.

"Will you be here every day?" She asked hopefully.

"Of course. It is my job after all. That isn't why I'm here though, dear." Her tone became more serious. "Have you taken the berries?" Hinata shook her head. She hadn't even noticed the irritations with all that happened today.

"Why do you ask?"

"Hmmm... Dear, did the king seem familiar to you at all?" She nodded.

"Hardly. Lady Chijo, where is this coming from?" Hinata was getting confused.

"I shall explain on a later date but now I must head home with your sister. See you tomorrow, dear."

"Wait. Hanabi is leaving with you?"

"Yes. You wouldn't want her to stay in a cold cell, would you?" She shook her head. "Well it was that or come back with me. It took a lot of convincing with Gaara... that boy. Believe me, his melancholy moods don't faze me, and he knows it. I may be just a healer, but I consider my influence on him as my superpower."

Hinata laughed.

"Will she come back with you tomorrow?"

"I'm afraid not, sweetheart. Good night."


	4. Chapter 4: New Beginnings, Old ends

Chapter 4: New Beginnings, Old ends

Naruto didn't let the rays of light peeking through the drapes of his room nor the rough, slapping steps battering his eardrums deter him from his sleep. Not many of his kind found sleep necessary however he enjoyed it. It was a hobby that he was thankful wasn't just exclusive to humans. Should it ever become necessary that demons rest in slumber, he was positive that the high and mighty king will kill him. _Another good one interrupted in three…. Two…_

"Get up." Gaara had swiftly entered the room to find the blonde sprawled out on the bed.

"I'd ask to what do I owe the pleasure, but this ain't no pleasure." Naruto yawned as he sat up.

"I went to see the sister." Gaara stalked to the dying embers of the fireplace. With a short-rushed breath, a flame reincarnated and spread to a sizeable blaze.

"Ya know, a normal demon would think a conversation like this could be had over breakfast. Ya know, _in the morning._" Naruto ran a palm down his face as he watched the red head. Those who hadn't known his majesty for as long as he had would assume that he was fine, maybe even a little irritated. But the small twitch of his left brow, the microscopic flare of his nostrils when he exhaled, and the dazed expression in his eyes spoke wonders to Naruto. He was confused, and very frustrated with his confusion. Confused eyes turned to him.

"You speak as if you've experienced fatigue or dreariness and need sleep." Gaara cocked a brow.

"No but its nice. I see why humans like it so much that they take short portions. The whatchamacallit… right! Naps." Naruto beamed at the thought of taking a nap later.

"Humans do not enjoy it all of the time. They have night terrors as well." He said, matter-of-factly.

Naruto sighed as he reached for his robe and upon clothing himself, he walked to the fireplace and sat across from his friend. He reached for the fruit on the small table between them and retrieved an orange.

"I still don't get why you're comin' to me." As he struggled to peel the orange.

"I've told you about the little girl from my past and I think this one is too familiar to her." Gaara said staring out of the balcony doors at the stars above them.

"The sister? But I thought you were gonna—"

"I did. She left with Chijo hours ago. It's the older one I'm referring to." Gaara refrained from rolling his eyes.

"Then what did you go see her sister for?" Naruto asked still picking at the citrus fruit.

"I needed some questions answered."

"Obviously." Naruto said to himself, more or less. Gaara's eyes narrowed dangerously as the comment.

"Look all I'm sayin' is, you have little that you remember about the little girl. Do ya remember what she looked like?" His attention still on the fruit. Gaara shook his head somewhat dejectedly, Naruto knew he hated it when he was at a disadvantage, and this was quite the disadvantage. He quickly snatched the fruit, peeled it, and threw it back at the blonde idiot.

'"Thanks." Gaara gave a curt nod.

"The only thing I can remember are her eyes, they had a hue of color to them. Much like hers."

"Yeah I know what you mean. Lightest purple I've ever seen. Think they could be related to Neji?" From the lack of response to his question, Naruto could tell that the thought already crossed Gaara's mind.

"Her and her sister possess similar ocular features to Hyuga, but it still remains that the women are human, and he is not. So, I've eliminated the possibility."

"Got a plan then?"

Gaara thought for a moment then stood and gave a curt nod to Naruto. "See you tomorrow."

"It is tomorrow, you royal-" If the slam of the door didn't leave his words in his throat, the melting door handle did.

* * *

**_Later in the morning…_**

Hinata felt the bags lounging on top of her cheeks as she stared at her toes beneath the bath water. Sleep hadn't welcomed her easily last night, she probably got only a few hours of sleep. Hinata sighed. She was in what could be the worst predicament of her life, she can't find comfort in her sister, and she is sleep-deprived. She sunk lower in the water until only her eyes and bangs were above the surface. Drowning definitely crossed her mind.

"Ahem."

"….AAH!" Water splashed around the tub as Hinata struggled to cover herself and not drown in the process.

"Apologies, Miss. I've just been trying to get your attention silently and you seem deep in thought." Hinata's puzzled expression landed on a woman. She was young and carried a friendly smile. Her hair was a shiny sunshine color, pulled into a high ponytail. Her eggplant colored outfit was anything but modest yet her posture was very innocent and somewhat submissive.

"Wh-who are you?" Hinata asked, fractionally relaxing.

"Yamanaka Ino, Miss. I'll be your attending henceforth, direct orders from his majesty."

"That won't be necessary. I don't need anyone at my beck and call." Hinata reached for a towel, Ino quickly took one off the bath rack nearby before unraveling it and holding it up for her. The dark-haired girl huffed in frustration before rising from the water and wrapping herself in the offered towel. "I really d—"

"Please allow me to assist you miss. Should you refuse my aid, I believe the king will have me disposed of in assumption that I'm inadequate for this position." Ino rush the words past her lips in a low bow before looking back at Hinata.

"What's so bad about being fired from a job like th—" Hinata hushed at the pleading look in the other woman's eyes. "By disposed you… you mean." Ino nodded.

"Wha-What?! Just because… but I don't… that's ridiculous!" Hinata was at a complete loss of words.

"So, you understand, Miss. I ask again for your acceptance in being your right hand."

"Uh.. okay. But only when I ask." Ino gave a firm nod and Hinata could see the appreciation in her relieved eyes. "Okay. I'll go get dressed now."

"After the servants made your bed and tidied the room, I took the liberty of laying out some choices for you, Mi—"

"Though I hardly get demon aging, you look my age so you can drop the 'Miss' when it's just the two of us. I'm Hinata." Hinata gave an encouraging smile.

"As you wish, Hinata-san." _We'll have to work on it, I guess._

Hinata turned to the bed to gaze at the luxurious pieces laid out across the sheets. They were all light-fabric dresses. They were all beautiful. Her eyes lingered on the crème colored slip dress. Ino's soon followed and she gave a nod of approval.

"This dress is very appropriate for today's weather, and it is a wonderful contrast to your long hair." Ino picked up the dress before holding it in front of Hinata. "A definite compliment to your eyes."

"Thanks." Minutes passed as the girls continued to get ready for the day but Hinata felt frustrated. As she sat and allowed Ino to manipulate her hair, she could no longer hold her tongue. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course, Hinata-san."

"Why am I here?" Ino paused for a fraction of a second before continuing.

"You were chosen as his highness' inamorata. Lover of sorts."

"L-Lo-Lover?"

"Hn." Ino managed to get Hinata's long locks into an appealing mid ponytail. "You'll feel cooler today with your hair up like this, and the view of your neckline will please Gaara-sama."

"Thank you but… why does he need to _find_ a lover? I mean, he's not... um. Well he's..." Hinata didn't quite find the words coming to her mind appropriate.

"Indeed. The king's attention is one that every woman, demon or not, is envious to receive. However, those of us in the palace know of a number of them that have acted on that envy and received consequences for it."

"I see. So he isn't looking for...for..." _Damn it._

"No. I don't believe sex is on his agenda." Hinata let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "I'll go get the guards to escort us to breakfast." With that the blonde left the room. _What is his agenda?_

* * *

"Great. We have some time before breakfast is actually ready. First, I'll show you around the palace and point out places you are allowed to go. Then after breakfast, I'll help you and show you how to do your duties. Okay?" Hinata nodded. _Duties? _She wasn't so excited any of it but she would have to get used to it, until she figured everything out. As they walked and looked around, Hinata' eyes would occasionally fall on the morbid shadows for guards that were appointed for her. _This can't be the definition of royal treatment._

"This is the main hall." Ino uttered as they walked. Hinata took the time to appreciate the artwork and furniture that she hadn't noticed when she first arrived. Everything was so elegant and expensive looking. She noticed one painting of a man with almost redwood colored hair and the expressionless face that Gaara almost always had.

"I'm sure you have heard of the previous lord. I was brought here during his reign when I was just a little girl after a huge attack on my village by a vicious demon. I was the only survivor," She said.

"Oh gosh. I'm sorry." Hinata said with a small frown.

"Thank you, Hinata-san. I've enjoyed my time here with the people of Suna and I haven't done anything bad yet to get punished or scolded by the king so there isn't anything to be sorry for." She said with such a smile that Hinata returned it with one of her own.

"Why do you say it as if you're going to do something wrong?" Hinata raised a questioning brow.

"It's not a hope of mine. But Gaara-sama finds fault in everyone…eventually." Ino last word was but a whisper but Hinata chose not to question further. For now.

"What happened to him?" She said, returning to the enormous mural.

"He died a long time ago. I advise you to not discuss it around the castle though. It's against the law to speak of him, especially in the king's presence." She said in almost a whisper. Hinata nodded, making a mental note, and they continued.

After a few minutes of walking, Ino led Hinata to the kitchen and met the head cook. His name was Choji. He must have been in his mid-twenties. He had long, light brown hair and green eyes. He was a little darker than Ino and was on the bulky side when it came to his built muscles, yet he looked really strong in his own way. He also seemed like a friendly person.

"I'm Choji. It's a pleasure to meet you, milady." He said shaking hands with Hinata as she blushed.

"Nice to meet you too, Choji. I'm Hinata."

"Beautiful name to go with the beautiful face." She grinned brightly at the compliment.

After getting a quick bite of breakfast, they said their goodbyes and headed toward the dining room. It was a good size room with a big, long table located in the middle of the room and actually took up most of the room. The girls just walked through the room to get to the main hall again. Then they started walking down to the ballroom. _This is massive!_ Hinata couldn't believe her eyes. There was a beautiful chandelier in the middle of the room. It took up most of the middle of the ceiling. There were tables for food and a shiny floor for dancing.

"Makes you want to just dance around the room."

"Yes. It's absolutely beautiful." Hinata agreed in awe.

The girls left the ballroom and went down another hall that led to another room. They walked in and it looked to be an art room. In fact, that's exactly what it was. It was a bigger room, not quite as big as the ballroom but not as small as the throne room. There were easels all over the room with paintings and drawings, some looked finished and others looked like they had yet to be done.

"This is where the master paints. He mostly does this in the morning, but sometimes he'll be here when he's had a stressful day. You'll be in charge of cleaning here. We'll comeback after the tour." Hinata was somewhat excited about that, though she didn't know why, she really wanted to see more of his work.

"I know this is a lot to remember but eventually you will get to know this place like the back of your hand, Hinata-san." She said cheerfully.

"What you really have to pay attention to is that room." They stopped walking as Ino point to a single set of doors down the hall. "That this the king's personal room which he is in frequently and doesn't allow anyone in. It used to be the Queen mother's bedroom. Don't go in there, no matter what you do. I wouldn't be surprised if he was in there right now."

"Alright." Hinata nodded.

* * *

Hinata was then brought to big double doors. _Why is everything so big around here? _Ino bowed and bid her a farewell to catch up on other responsibilities. She took a moment then knocked on the door.

"Come in, dear." Hinata heard the voice and opened the door. She slowly opening the door and saw Lady Chijo in an armchair near a window reading a few old looking scrolls. She looked passed her and saw rows of shelfs with about a million books and scrolls on each. _How big is this place and how can they fit so much in it?_ "Have a seat, Hinata. I thought you should hear the rest of what I was telling you before you go back with Gaara." The look of panic didn't miss the old woman's eyes as Hinata sat down and looked at the scrolls that were laid down near her feet.

"Lady Chijo, May I ask you something first?" Hinata couldn't help but feel curious.

"Why, of course."

"Why does Gaara seem more lenient toward you? You said he never gets angry with you." Hinata couldn't help but feel that their relationship had something more.

"I'm afraid I can't answer that. Only he can." Hinata pouted at the response but nodded in acceptance. "Now..." She set the scrolls down and faced Hinata. "As I told you last night, I've cared for Gaara since he was a child, I was his teacher when he had studies during the day. I noticed his interest in art at a young age. Gaara had been a very quiet boy since the incident..." Lady Chijo looked as if she was going through a terrible flash back. Her gray eyes stayed on the flames of the flaring fire.

"Incident?"

"Gaara's father had always wanted to experiment things to gain more power and when he heard of the power of the tailed beasts...He became eager for it." _Tailed beasts?! What does that have to do with him?_ "I had come back from a conference one evening and I was too late."

"What do you mean?"

"Gaara's father had somehow gained possession of a tailed beast and encased it in Gaara."

* * *

"Lord Gaara?" Ino looked to find Gaara new the large windows of the room sitting in front of an easel painting. He was staring intently at the stars out the windows.

"How was her first day?"

"It went well, my lord, and she seems to understand her duties—"

"That isn't what I meant." He said with annoyance laced in his voice but he continued painting.

"Oh? What did you-"

"Never mind that. From now on I want you to become close with her, to be her confidante. I want you to be with her at all times except when she's with me, Chijo, and when she is doing her duties. You will report back to me each day, understood?"

"Yes, sire." She said bowing. Ino gazed at him as he worked. He was too handsome, she wish he would find her attractive in some way. She would always make sure her hair was in tight ponytails and she wasn't too messy from work. _But why did he take such an interest in this girl? Why does she get his attention? Why she would-_

"Speaking of which, where is she?"

"She is with Lady Chijo, Gaara-sama." She finally saw him put down his brush and stand. She turned as he only walked past her and out of the door. She turned back in the devastation and disappointment that she was used to. She became curious as she walked forward and looked at the painting he was currently working on. She saw the beautiful replication of the night sky that he had done but much like the other unfinished paintings, there was a huge space left blank. _What's supposed to go there? Why does he never fill that space in?_

* * *

After five minutes of staring at it, Gaara opened the door. He felt like slapping himself, and he would have, if it didn't go against the will of his protective sand. _Why can't I just enter the damn room? _She was in there and he knew it. The scent of honey and jasmine, though masked by paint, struck his nose.

Gaara slid into the room and closed the door behind him. Two pairs of eyes landed on him and he was kept in place by the sight before him. Hinata stood next to a large window in a paint-splattered silk dress. She looked as if she had wash off all dirt, grim, and paint yet she still wore the dress. Said dress left no room for imagination as to extravagant figure, Gaara could see the outline of the hills and valleys of her figure. He had never wanted to be around the gold-digging whores of his village who practically threw themselves at him, but something was making his fingers twitch at the thought of what he would find under the fabric.

"Nice of you to join us, Gaara-sama."

Gaara turned to Lady Chijo, giving a curt nod while walking towards them. He could admit that he was entranced by Hinata's captivating eyes. They were mostly absent of color but not of emotion. He could see her fear, he smirked. _She's trembling. I can intimidate her that easily? _Her pale pink lips were slightly opened as she breathed heavily. _She isn't real, there is no way it's her. _He was going to prove it.

He would break her.

"If you'll excuse of for the evening, Chijo." He uttered, his eyes never leaving the dark-haired girl's frame.

"Yes, I suppose I should. Your sister will want an update of your wellbeing." Hinata gave Chijo a look of deep appreciation before the woman saw herself out. After a few wordless minutes, Gaara spoke.

"Come."

Hinata saw as he turned on his heels and walked out of the room. Confused and terrified, she quickly raced after him. Some time past and she recognized the walls of the hallways and she knew where they were going. He swiftly opened the door to her room and entered. Hinata followed suit and closed the door behind her. After what felt like an eternity of staring Hinata watched as he wordlessly stalked to the bathroom and shut the door._ Huh? _She sat down as she heard the sound of water running. _If he was going to shower, why did he bring me here? _He was taking too long and Hinata became extremely curious. She slowly stood and made her way to the door. As she was about to knock, the door opened. A gush of steam...and something hard sent her crashing to the floor.

"Itai!" She mewled as she rubbed her head and lower back. As the steam above her cleared she saw him standing looking at her, with only a towel wrapped around his lower body. She got up quickly and turned around. "Uh, why am I here?" She asked covering her eyes.

Gaara said nothing as he walked past her to one of the dressers. She could hear the drawers open and close and the movement of fabric, she assumed he was dressing for bed. A soft fabric hit her back and fell to her feet, interrupting her thoughts. She peeked to see that it was a royal blue nightgown.

"Change." He said in a commanding tone. She only nodded and turned toward the bathroom with the gown in her hands. "Here." She halted. Did he really expect her to change in front of him? He smirked at her as Hinata began to tremble slightly, he walked over to her. "One thing you _will_ learn is that I _do not_ repeat myself and I expect my commands to be done with urgency." She just stared wide eyed at the door of the bedroom. _If I run will I make it? _

"If you are incapable of doing so, I can assist you." At that she turned around to face him again, regretting it completely.

He stood before her having a good height advantage on her. He had a well-built upper body that she could see clearly with his shirt on. His hair was still slightly wet, and it stuck to his forehead and the nape of his neck. He looked very exotic and she could feel certain parts of her body agree with the thought. His eyes looked as if they were smirking at her, his face remained expressionless.

"Uh...okay. C-could you turn around then?" She asked hopefully.

"No." He crossed his arms in front of him and looked at her expectantly. Gaara could see the panic enter her eyes. She remained still just looking at him, like he was supposed to change his mind. "I give you ten seconds." _10, 9, 8..._ Hinata slid the straps of her dress down slowly. _7, 6, 5... _Her hands began to shake as she tugged on the hem of the fabric. _So, this is it? _She thought just as the dress began to slide down her chest.

"Stop."


	5. Chapter 5: Bold Moves

Chapter 5: Bold Moves

"Stop."

Hinata hadn't realized she was frozen in place until he spoke again. She had been too preoccupied with the numerous scenarios of escape in her mind. Nearly all of which didn't end too well for her.

"Come here." Gaara could be as patient as death most of the time. In those slow moments of watching her, he found that restraint was absent from his being.

With only a second's hesitation Hinata walked forward until only an arm's length of separation was between them. He instantly grabbed her wrist in a painful grip and started dragging her to the bathroom. Hinata bit her lip to keep her from yelling or even whimpering. Still misty from his shower, Hinata found it hard to see his face. She stood next to the tub and waited, and she saw him shuffling near the sink.

"What are you?" She managed to get out in between nervous breaths.

"I supposed your worst nightmare would not suffice, would it?"

She continued to stare at the shadow his tall figure engendered on the marble floor, not trusting her eyes on him. _A demon inside and out huh?_

"And what are you?"

"Sorry?"

"You asked me a question. I answered. Am I not within right to do and expect the same?" She nodded. Before she could answer there was a soft knock. "What is it?" He yelled in the direction of the door, there was a short paused before the person spoke.

"Sire. There is a problem at the front gates." Gaara did his best to hold in his irritation as he began to stalk toward the door, ready to end whoever was on the other side.

Just before he took a few steps toward the door, soft and cool hands took hold of his rough, warm ones. He took a sharp breath but didn't turn around.

"Let go of me."

Hinata noticed the change in his voice. "N-not until you have calmed down." She tried to sound firm, but her fear was doing a stupendous job of reminding her that he could easily kill her and pass it off as annoyance. Before she could refocus her thoughts, Gaara pulled her in front of him and she stumbled into his chest. Gaara's eyes locked with the dark strands of her hair.

"You do know its within my abilities to remove you anyway, don't you?"

"But you…haven't." Gaara's eyes widened at that response. His eyes shifted to her face. He saw that she was frightened, but she was determined to try and hide it. The idea amused him. _Brave idea._ Suppressing a smirk, he disconnected their locked hands and brought his lips closer to her ear.

"Do not tempt me." With that he walked out of the room, leaving her dumbfounded and relieved. She still stood there for a few more seconds, feeling warmth yet unsure if it was because of the bathroom or him.

* * *

"Come on, man. You can't tell me you haven't considered it!" Naruto was at his wits' end with the arrogant assholes that he called friends.

"Sure, Naruto. I saw the women and their ocular features; the thought crossed my mind. Fact remains, they're humans." Neji's patience was one that many envy but Naruto was a master at trying it. One minute he's training with the new squadron, the next he's receiving blows in the form of a blonde's curiosity.

The long-haired man sighed as he placed his armor back on the racks. Peeping the moonlit reflection on the shiny metal, he realized he was going to have a tag-along. He sighed again for the millionth time and made his away across the courtyard to the barracks

"Ugh, let's scratch that detail." With hands relaxed behind his head, Naruto remained hot on the Hyuga's tracks. "What demon do you even know with eyes like yours?"

Neji paused for a split second…but that was all Naruto needed. In a short quick step, he was in front of the brunette with hopeful blue eyes.

"You have!" Naruto was ecstatic, Neji quirked a brow. "And don't you lie."

"It's nothing." Neji said as he walked around the bubbling blonde. He hadn't gotten far when he felt something bumpy and wet around his ankle. He looked down to find his ankle trapped by…. a tongue? He followed the tip of the appendage to the idiot's mouth. Neji grimaces to see the bright yellow, slitted pupil of Naruto's sage form. "Really?" The tightening of the tongue's grip was his only answer.

"Thpill the peans."

"A decade or so ago there was this young girl."

* * *

Gaara walked out of the castle toward the gates still having the image of Hinata in his mind. Her touch hadn't bothered him the way he thought it would. She was soft and cool, almost like snow. Gaara loathed the fact that he was mildly pleased. As he approached the gates, he let out a sigh of irritation. He only stared at the source of an oncoming headache.

"Hey, tell these ramen-eating chumps to get they're dick-beating hands off of me." Gaara did nothing. He watched as Hanabi tried to wiggle herself free from Naruto and Neji's tight grasp.

"How about I feed you my dick and beat you with stiff ramen?" Naruto gave a sinister grin while Neji kept an irritated look.

"They are doing their jobs." Gaara uttered.

"So, you order them to give me bruises?" She said sarcastically as she glared at the oblivious guards.

"I can do more than bruise you, without an order." Neji whispered, a bit of venom laced in his voice

"I order them to get rid of pests and they seem to have caught one." He crossed his arms lazily.

"Glad I could help now could they let me go now?" Gaara gave a short hand gesture and they released her. "Thank you now there's something important we need to talk about."

Neji bowed before continuing his trek back to the barracks. Naruto winked at Gaara before following. The redhead wasn't sure what it meant but he was sure the imbecile would have some interesting things to tell him later. He turned back to the annoyed female before him.

"Hn."

* * *

As she sat on the bed, Hinata was beginning to think that this would be a habit. He would be angry with her for some reason, make her blush intensely, and leave. She was also thinking of what Lady Chijo had told her so far about the unpredictable demon of a king.

Hinata didn't think too much of it again as she began to dress. She covered herself in a dark cloak and quickly left the room. During the tour with Ino, she noticed a back door of the castle that she was told Gaara would use to leave unnoticed. She quickly left, making sure that she wasn't being followed. God willing, she'll be back before he does.

A long tunnel from the door led her to the outskirts of the marketplace. Perfect. She didn't know her way around the village, but the marketplace would be the perfect place to find someone who could help her find the right place. She looked around for anyone that might be able to help and saw a little boy standing by a ramen stand.

"Excuse me, do you know an old woman named Chijo?" She asked hopefully, bending on a knee to be eye level with the kid.

"Chijo-domo?" Hinata paused for a minute. _Domo? _Still, she nodded.

"Yes, do you know how I can get to her house. I seem to be unfamiliar with the route." She said innocently.

"Hai, follow me. Chijo-domo is really nice, she helped me heal and she fed me. I think she can help you out too." Hinata smiled. If only he knew the type of help she really needed. She followed the boy for a few minutes until things began to familiarize themselves and she soon figured out where they were going.

"She should be home."

As they walked, she began to wonder if the boy was homeless. She thought back to when she first saw him by the stand. He didn't seem to have family. She looked down and her eyes fell to his clothes, they were torn and dirty. Guilt crept into her heart, she had nothing she could offer. No home of her own, no more money, nothing.

"Hey." He looked up at her. "What's your name?"

"Jushiro." He said with a wide smile. He couldn't be older than twelve.

"I'm Hinata. It's nice to meet you, Jushiro-kun." She said with a smile of her own.

"Hai."

* * *

"What is it? Before I kill you, I want to know what would make you brave enough to come here." He said as they stayed in his study.

"What I came to discuss with you actually involves _you_ and if you kill me, you will never know." She said crossing her arms in defiance. _Does this guy think I didn't come prepared?_

"Hn. Do you prefer skinning or decapitation before your remains are fed to sand lions?" Hanabi gulped and her eyes widened into large opal plates.

"Okay okay. Just don't kill me. I'm only giving you information here. I didn't want Lady Chijo to walk, given her age and fragility."

"Hn." He smirked at her ignorance. It wouldn't be the first time someone's underestimated the elder.

"My sister is ill…not in a sickness sort of way." This piqued his interest. "Before we were brought here, we were trying to get her medicine."

"How does this involve me?"

"Well I'm not a hundred percent sure" Gaara scowled at her. "I'm sure she would know but I only know that you share the same fate."

"Explain."

"Hinata has a… thing that caused her illness and I'm not too sure of how she got it, but I think it worsened when we got here. She would never say it, but I think it reacts...to you."

"To me...how so?"

"I said I don't know any specifics, jeez! You will have to ask her but also you will have to protect her because other kingdoms might want the benefits of this...illness." _What could a human woman possibly possess that is so desirable? _

"Which are?" She frowned. He was asking so many pointless questions. She shrugged.

"I will not."

"You have to do it!" Hanabi all but shouted at him. The realized her mistake when his brow twitched. "Sorry. But you need to."

"Absolutely not. Do you not understand that I can't stand humans? Women even more so? I should care for her when there is a better chance that I'll kill her, that's what you're saying?" He could fell the headache slowly burn into his temple.

"You have no other choice."

"Oh really. I'm supposed to bel—"

Hanabi gave a confused look at his sudden pause.

"What?" He whispered. "You were saying something about not bel—"

"She isn't here." He said.

"But—"

"I'm going to find her but pray that neither I nor the sandstorm kills her." With that he left Hanabi dumbfounded and still wondering what sandstorm he was talking about.

* * *

_**Hey everyone. I apologize for the **_**_inconsistency of my updates. I hope you all are safe with all thats going on. My courses have been moved to online only so its a bit much but I understand that you all are looking for stuff to do and things to read during quarantine so I'll do my best with updates. (Sorry for the short chapter but we got some things cooking for chapter 6 lol)_**

**_P.S. I love the support you've shown for this story. I really appreciate it. _****_Be safe, my friends!_**

**_xoxo,_**

**_Xcim_**


End file.
